reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenna
Lady Kenna de Poitiers was one of the main characters and was one of the ladies-in-waiting and best friend of Mary Stuart, along with Greer, Lola, and Aylee. She decided to leave her position as lady-in-waiting to Mary to become the King's second official mistress. She is also the wife of Sebastian and the mother of General Renaude's child. At the beginning of the series, Kenna became Henry's mistress and started to fall in love with him but after a while, she started to see what kind of man he truly was and wanted out of her position. So Kenna started her search for a husband after Mary's wedding. Henry introduces her to one suitor every week and in exchange she has sex with him until she is no longer his mistress. After Henry went mad, he forced Kenna to marry Bash. She began to grow closer to Bash due to him protecting her from his father whom she had became frightened of. Their relationship became stronger leading to them declaring their love for each other. She later became the guardian of Pascal. She eventually began to love Pascal as her own son however, the Black Plague began and Pascal was infected. He soon died while she comforted him, which greatly devastated her. After Bash becoming King's Deputy, Claude revealing her romance with Bash, and Antoine created tension in her marriage to Bash, things began to fall apart between which greatly ruined her marriage. Soon after, she found herself becoming attracted to General Renaude. Her romance with him was fairly short as he betrayed the Royal Family and nearly killed Bash. She was later revealed to be having Bash's baby and it restored her marriage with Bash. Bash found out that she was pregnant after she seduced him, in order to make him believe that the baby was his instead of being honest with him. She then left court leaving Bash alone and without a wife. With the help of Mary Kenna planned to give her baby up to a wealthy family, although whilst she was in Sweden Kenna met a charming soon to be king. He was very charmed by Kenna and she seemed to become fond of him, she also asked if whilst he goes on his travels would it be acceptable if they wrote to one another. Something he was overjoyed at the thought of; seeing an opportunity and a possible future with this king Kenna suggested that in four or five months time would it be fine if she brings along her "sister's" baby when she comes to his palace. Something he gladly accepts, Kenna is happy at the thought of this having finally found a highborn romance. Kenna is a member of the House of Poitiers by marriage. She is portrayed by the Australian actress Caitlin Stasey. Early Life Kenna was born and raised in Scotland. She was chosen to become lady-in-waiting for Mary Stuart. Throughout the Series Kenna/Season One|Season One Kenna/Season Two|Season Two Personality Kenna is vibrant, free-spirited, and incredibly impulsive, almost bordering on reckless. She is also a firecracker, making her simultaneously unpredictable and captivating. Though she might seem to be shallow and vain, she cares dearly about her loved ones - but is not above lying to them in order to secure her interests. "She is a byproduct of her circumstances and I think she is just very selfish. There is obviously a group dynamic, but Kenna’s very much out for her own personal gain. Not by way of political standing or financial, she’s a lady so she comes from a high standing family. She’s just a very hedonistic individual," Caitlin Stasey on her character. Physical Appearance Main Article: Kenna/Appearance "Immediately as soon as I read the pilot, I thought Kenna to me feels like our bohemian girl, our flower child, and has this kind of relaxed hippie vibe. And then when I saw a photo of Caitlin, I thought, 'Oh, that's perfect, she totally fits the bill.' We keep her in a lot of earth tones, a lot of creams." Meredith Markworth-Pollack about Kenna. Kenna is a beautiful young woman with brown eyes and light brown hair that is kept in simple wavy or loose curls. Her sense of fashion is sophisticated, glamourous, and sensual: sheer fabrics and flowing sleeves that usually exposes some skin, along with boho headpieces. She was noted to prefer earthly patterns, and usually accessorizes her outfits with feathers, fur, and beaded belts. In Left Behind, when the men enter the castle, they attack Kenna leaving her with a bruised face and a busted lip. She retains this appearance throughout the following episode Fated. Her face is fully healed in For King and Country. Relationships |-|Romantic= Sebastian: Sebastian and Kenna started out their relationship based on the relationship going on between Kenna and the King. A year later when the King begins to go mad, he forces the two to wed. They were shocked and very unhappy about the event. They start off not liking each other but agree to become friends as Bash protects Kenna from his father. When getting to know one another, they grow to care about each other. They soon have a sexual relationship. They declared their official love to each other in the season finale. During the second season, their relationship has grown stronger after the loss of Pascal. (See Kenna and Sebastian.) Henry II: Kenna was Henry's mistress for a while in the series. They began having a physically drawn relationship fast and despite the warnings by some of her friends Kenna continued to be with Henry. Not long after Kenna noticed that Henry began acting diferently when he wanted to have a threesome and then strangled the other girl to death. She then started to become frightened around Henry and no longer wanted to be with him. Since he had promised to find her a suitor and didn't want Bash to go after Mary he forced the two of them to be married. Although after he had them married Henry continued to try and sleep with Kenna. (See Kenna and Henry.) |-|Familial= TBA. |-|Friendships= Mary Stuart: Kenna's childhood friend. Kenna is the most adventurous of the girls and is able to make Mary and the girls have fun. After some time of living at the French Court, Mary and Kenna had a argument when Catherine revealed that Kenna had been sleeping with King Henry and planned to become his official mistress. Mary just wanted to protect Kenna from getting involved with the Royal Family knowing the dangerous and evil schemes that they plot. Kenna is the most aware of her beauty and is the most adept at using it to get what she wants but despite this, she is undyingly loyal to Mary. (See Mary and Kenna.) Lola: Lola and Kenna are close friends and both Ladies-In-Waiting to Mary. Though they don't particularly spend a lot of time. Since they often hang out with Mary, Aylee and Greer. She was with Kenna when Henry declared his love for her, she was actually the one who told her to look out the window. Kenna was the first to know of Lola's pregnancy and affair with Francis. Also being the first person she confided in for advice. Kenna has also turned to Lola for comfort with the her marital concerns. (See Lola and Kenna.) Greer Castleroy: Kenna and Greer a close friends. They first met during childhood when they were both chosen to be part of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. They both traveled to France from Scotland to be with her. Though most of their time is spent within their group of friends which also includes Mary, Lola and formerly Aylee. Greer was the first to tell Kenna to be careful with Henry, to which Kenna didn't really abide by. (See Greer and Kenna.) Aylee: Aylee and Kenna were close friends and both ladies-in-waiting for Mary Stuart. They both left their home in Scotland to live in France. They spent most of their time together within their group of friends consisting of Lola, Mary, and Greer. Aylee was with Kenna when Henry declared his love for her. Kenna along with the rest of her friends was devastated by Aylee's death. (Kenna and Aylee.) |-|Enemies= Catherine de' Medici: Catherine mostly detest Kenna because she had an affair with her husband Henry II. However also because Kenna is one of Mary Stuart's ladies and Catherine was constantly plotting against her. Catherine actually had tried to have Kenna killed via Diane. She however failed and Aylee is the one who died instead. Since Catherine had no respect for her, Kenna usually treats her the same. Although its not as bad as before but they still don't get along at any length. Appearances Name *'Kenna' is a feminine given name. It is of American origin. Feminine form of Kenneth (Irish, Gaelic) "fire born; good-looking". Trivia *The actress, Caitlin Stasey was a co-star of Adelaide Kane's during their overlapping stints on Australian drama, Neighbours. *She has lost her virginity to King Henry in Hearts and Minds. *Historically, Mary's four Ladies-In-Waiting were all named "Mary". **Mary Fleming **Mary Seton **Mary Beaton **Mary Livingston *She's the first person to find about Lola's affair with Francis and pregnancy. *She was forced to marry Bash in Monsters. *Kenna moved away because she was pregnant with General Renaude's child. However nothing about her has been mentioned leaving her ultimate fate unknown. *We Presume Lady kenna is still alive. Gallery See Also Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Season One Character Category:Season Two Character Category:Protagonist Category:Scottish Category:House of Valois Category:House of Poitiers Category:French Court Resident Category:Noble Category:Lady-In-Waiting Category:Baroness Category:Mistress Category:Lady Category:Catholic Category:Female Character Category:Featured Article